Giratina
Giratina is a dual-type Ghost/Dragon Legendary Pokémon. It is also one of the members of the Sinnoh region's Creation Trio alongside Dialga and Palkia. It is also the game mascot for Pokémon Platinum. Appearance Giratina is a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme it has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed. Its Origin Forme takes a more serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back, with red spikes at the tips. Its legs have become spikes, with gold on each end, and have appeared near the edge of its tail. The horns on its head are now facing the back, and the black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. Personality Giratina is highly territorial, and will act aggressively towards those who intrude into the Reverse World. It is said that Giratina can hold grudges. It seems to like reflective objects (via mirrors and pools of water), which embodies the concept of the Reverse World. According to Sinnoh myths, it was banished for violence. Powers and abilities Giratina has the ability to travel through dimensions by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth, which can create a portal. Giratina is the only known Pokemon that can learn Shadow Force. In its Origin Forme, it can pass through dimensions at will. It can maintain the form as long as it's in the Reverse World or holding the Griseous Orb. However it will change to its Altered Forme when it appears in the real world. Movies Giratina and the Sky Warrior Giratina is the only Pokémon that lives in the Reverse World. Its habitat absorbed all the pollution from the battle between Dialga and Palkia in The Rise of Darkrai, which causes Giratina to see Dialga and Palkia as its enemies. In a lake in the real world, Giratina lures Dialga to the Reverse World, hoping for revenge. However, Dialga escapes, thanks to the hole created by Shaymin's Seed Flare, and it traps Giratina in a time loop, causing the Renegade Pokémon to lose the ability to move to the real world. It then wanted to catch Shaymin to utilize its Seed Flare to create a hole to the real world, thus shattering Dialga's time loop. Later, Zero catches Giratina after it had regained the ability to move to the real world, planning to copy Giratina's abilities and rule the Reverse World. Zero succeeds in getting Giratina's power of going from dimension to dimension, and as a result of Zero's actions, Giratina almost dies, but is healed by Shaymin's Aromatherapy. Giratina, along with Shaymin and Ash, defeat Zero and save the Reverse World. Afterwards, Giratina later goes back to the Reverse World, presumably looking for Dialga again. Arceus and the Jewel of Life Dialga saves Pikachu and Piplup from a spatial rift that appeared in a river. Giratina, still enraged over the damage done to its world, immediately arrives in Michina Town and attacked Dialga. Sheena was unable to touch Giratina's heart due to its anger. Ash then pleaded to Giratina to stop, and the Renegade Pokémon, after recognizing Ash as the person who had helped saved its life, stopped the attack and returned to its own dimension. Later, Giratina joined forces with Dialga and Palkia and helped to protect everyone when Arceus arrived to destroy Michina. Although it was injured, Giratina was healed by Arceus after the timeline was changed and returned to the Reverse World where it could live in peace once more. Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Giratina appeared with other members of its trio, the Tao trio, the Eon duo, Arceus, Lugia, and Regigigas. Trivia * Legends claim that Giratina appears in ancient cemeteries. External links *Giratina in Pokemon Wikipedia *Giratina in Devil Wikipedia Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Noncorporeal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Brutes Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Elementals Category:Deities Category:Neutral Good Category:Gentle Giants Category:Manga Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Force of Nature Category:Wrathful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Demons Category:False Antagonist Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Dreaded Category:Reality Warper Category:Satan Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Genderless Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Falsely Accused Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aliens